Zora
The Zoras are aquatic, blue-skinned humanoid creatures that live in Zora's Domain in Hyrule, but are also found in Termina and Labrynna. They are incredibly skilled swimmers. Some Zora look significantly different than others, like the Zora King, who is large and round, as opposed to the normal Zora's appearance of tall with fin-like appendages coming out of their heads. See also: Gallery of Zoran images Biology Zoras resemble other marine creatures in their body structure. Most of them wear no clothes, but certain members of their species do wear clothing, or (as shown by the Zora guards in Twilight Princess) a helmet that completely encases their head. They are generally covered in silver scales, which give them a pale blue sheen from a distance, and they have dark blue spots on their extremities. Where humans sometimes have long hair, average Zoras have rear-hanging caudal extensions of their heads shaped like the tails of dolphins, perhaps as a cephalized form of dorsal fin. These tails undulate periodically, which gives a Zora's head the unique semblance of a fish. In Twilight Princess, the 'dorsal-like fins' appear to be much smaller. Zoras have two large ulnar fins located distally on their forearms, and some have smaller fins at their ankles. They are sometimes depicted as having webbed feet and hands. They lack ears in the traditional sense, but do have pronounced noses. In previous games in the series, Zoras had no visible gills, yet could breathe underwater, but in Twilight Princess, Zoras had gills on their abdomen, analogous to the placement of lungs on a human. As with Deku Scrubs and Gorons, Zoras who are important to the storyline are physically distinct from the general public. It seems that male Zoras in a dominant position in their society tend to be much larger and rounder, as demonstrated by Toto from Majora's Mask and King Zora XVI from Ocarina of Time. The King was the obvious leader of his race in Hyrule, and Toto was a well respected manager. The gender of common Zoras is not well defined in the video games, as their physical appearance is not wholly conclusive on the matter. Princess Ruto and Lulu are notably female, having distinctly rounder, or feminine body features and the fact that Lulu laid eggs and Ruto wanted to be married to Link. In these earlier games, it was very easy to pick out female zoras due to three main physical features: *Visible, Hylian ears. *Figure and curves characteristic of women. *Wide heads, similar to those of Hammerhead Sharks, also featuring extra eyes on the sides. Queen Rutela in Twilight Princess is also female. Her appearance is different from that of Princess Ruto as she lacks Ruto's wide head and extra eyes. Her head and face are much more humanoid (her overall appearance seems to be based off that of mermaids), and she has what appear to be scale-like growths which give her the impression of having hair. She seems to have a distinct red coloration/aura, although she appears as a ghost and thus her coloration in life is not truly known. In Twilight Princess, a Zora referred to as "she" helps with the river boat-rental on the Zora River. This female Zora slightly appears to have a pinkish tint to her, perhaps to help clarify her gender. It is also noting that many of the Zoras encountered in Twilight Princess can be seen within a body of water, and their bodies emanate colorful glow, possibly a form of bioluminescence, that the Zoras on land do not show (this may also be the case with the female Zora that helps run the Zora River's boat rental). Laruto the former Earth Sage in The Wind Waker, who is also female isn't as noticeably female as Ruto or Rutela, though her dress indicates she is female. Many of the Zoras in Twilight Princess had female voice acting, though it was indistinct. Also in Twilight Princess Prince Ralis is male and bears the same similarities to his fellow Zoras aside from being Zora royalty and thus having his own distinct appearance. Certain other features of the Zoran anatomy are revealed when the player can inhabit the body of the Zora Mikau in Majora's Mask. When Link assumes his streamlined Zoran form he can swim with great ease and agility, using his forearm fins to perform barrel rolls or to jump out of the water. Moreover, these fins are specialized for Link's fighting needs. They can grow larger to serve as sharp-edged weapons similar to swords, and even be projected as twin boomerangs; they retract again when not in use. Link's right fin also grows to become his shield when defending. Additionally, Zoras who possess magical power have the ability to create electric fields around their bodies as a defense mechanism when swimming, much like electric eels. This ability has only been seen/used in Majora's Mask. All Zoras are powerful swimmers (in fact, powerful enough to swim up waterfalls). It is also revealed in Majora's Mask that Zoras lay eggs to reproduce. Zora eggs need to be kept in cold, clean water in order to develop healthily, and every egg from the same clutch must be kept together in order for them to hatch. Newborn Zoras are tadpole-like with a circular body and a long, skinny tail ending in a fluke. There are occasions when Zoras fall in love with Hylians, as Ruto with Link, however it's unknown if Zoras can breed with Hylians. Government Zora government is monarchical, as illustrated by King Zora, the sole ruler of the Zoras in Ocarina of Time; another King Zora in Oracle of Ages; and Queen Rutela, the deceased ruler of the Zoras in Twilight Princess. Queen Rutela mentions that her husband, King Zora, died some time ago. River Zoras are also shown having a monarchical system, as King Zora from A Link to the Past was a river Zora. The Zora Royal Family is responsible for maintaining order among their people, overseeing care for Jabu-Jabu (in Ocarina of Time and Oracle of Ages), and assuring that the waters upon which he and all creatures rely are clean and pure. History of the race ''The Legend of Zelda In The Legend of Zelda, Zoras were mistranslated as "Zolas", and even now, people interpret Zolas as different from Zoras. Zolas are water-dwelling fish monsters that shoot fireballs at Link. The fireballs are only blockable by a Magic Shield. They dive down into the water and come back up to attack passerbys. A Link to the Past Zoras (called Zora's Spawn here) appear all over Hyrule. They act almost exactly as the Zoras in the original Zelda act, but look more advanced. This is the first Zelda to feature a unique Zora (the only creature in the game to actually go by the name 'Zora'), who lives beneath a waterfall. He offers to sell you Flippers for 500 Rupees. In ''BS Zelda: Kodai no Sekiban, he is instead called King Zora, and at certain times in a certain week, he will offer them to Link for 300 Rupees. He also gives Link the ability to use the warping Whirlpools in both the Light World and Dark World. This is the first and only game to have the enemy Zoras able to jump high in the air and walk on land and shallow water. In the Dark World, Zoras take the shape of a strange, one-eyed fish. In the Dark World, a ring of stones sits in the water where (in the Light World) you can access the waterfall; the Lake of Ill Omen. Throwing an object into the ring will summon a Dark World Zora that would give Link the Quake Medallion. ''Link's Awakening Zoras only appear as enemies, with the exception of an invisible Zora, who is only viewable with a Magnifying Lens in ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX. Talking to him gets the Photographer Mouse to take a picture of Link and the Zora, which is printable with the Game Boy Printer. ''Ocarina of Time The Zoras in ''Ocarina of Time take a drastic turn from the ones in the earlier games (in which they were called 'Zola' or 'Zora's Spawn', depending upon the game). In those games, they were more monstrous, and breathed fire, while in the 3D games, they were blue and scaley, with a more gentle look, and a decidedly more amiable disposition. Zoras primarily reside in the Zora's Domain, while some may appear in Lake Hylia. They can exist both in and out of water, but they are best adapted to life in the water. There are two Zora scales obtainable in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time; the Silver Scale, from the Zora in Zora's Domain as a reward for winning the diving minigame, and the Golden Scale, a reward for catching a giant fish. Seven years in the future in this game, the Zoras, with the exception of Princess Ruto, are trapped within a sheet of ice in the Ice Cavern. ''Majora's Mask The Zoras remain, for the most part, exactly the same as the Zoras in ''Ocarina of Time, except they reside in Termina. The only unique Zoras are the members of the Indigo-Gos and their manager. Most Zoras are found in the Zora Hall, located in the Great Bay. Link is also able to transform into a Zora via the Zora Mask. Interestingly, the Terminan Zoras have no monarchary and apparently, no government at all. ''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages'' and Oracle of Seasons In both Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons, Zoras appear as enemies, acting exactly as past Zoras. However, there are also Zoras that are similar to the ones in Ocarina of Time in Oracle of Ages. In that game, the more gentle Zoras make a distinction between them and the monstrous Zoras, claiming that they are "river Zoras" as opposed to noble "sea Zoras". In Oracle of Ages, Zoras live in an underwater city, which Link can access after he has acquired the Mermaid Suit. In Present time, King Zora has perished, and Jabu-Jabu is a large fish, but without King Zora's consent, Link cannot enter Jabu-Jabu. In the Past, the king is gravely ill, and requires a Potion in order to survive. Link can get one from Syrup, Maple or a Gasha Nut, and once the king is given it, he gets better. Link asks King Zora to allow him entrance into Jabu-Jabu to get an Essence of Time, but Jabu-Jabu is too small. But Link can go into the future, and gain access to the mature Jabu-Jabu. Zoras only appear in Oracle of Seasons through a linked game, and will give Link an item. There is also an old Zora far away from the Zora City, who will give you the Broken Sword in exchange for a Sea Ukelele. ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Zoras are supposedly extinct in ''The Wind Waker, but a commonly accepted fan theory is that the Rito are evolutions of Zoras. This theory came to light on account of the fact that Medli is the descendant of an ancient Sage, Laruto, who is a Zora. Ritos are bird people, who gain their wings through acquiring a scale from Valoo. The only actual Zora in the game is Laruto, who still only appears as a ghost. However, if one scans the Bombships scattered throughout the Great Sea carefully, one can see the Zora emblem, suggesting Zoras manned these boats, despite the Zora being a mainly water-dwelling race. Another theory is that Zoras disappeared below the sea, or migrated to another land during the events of the WW. ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Zoras once again reside in Zora's Domain. The Domain was raided by Shadow Beasts under Zant, and Queen Rutela was killed to show their power. The Domain then became frozen. Once Link and Midna arrive, they must warp a flaming boulder from Death Mountain into the center of the Domain to get the water to flow again and unfreeze the area. The prince of the Zoras Prince Ralis, fled to Hyrule Castle Town in order to escape capture by the Beasts, and as a result of staying away from water too long, became ill. Ilia and Telma nurse him, and with the help of Link, bring him to Renado in Kakariko Village. The spirit of the Rutela in response grants Link the Zora Armor so he can swim and breathe underwater. The race now has warriors that carry spears wear fish-shaped masks. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass As in ''Wind Waker, there are no Zoras, or Rito for that matter. However, there are certain creatures which are encountered throughout the games that have the heads of Zolas or river Zoras and a body resembling a bloated Zora body. They appear to be either a cross between Zolas and Zoras, the missing link between the two species, or simply a monster based off their design. They attack by spitting fire balls at Link like Zola, but they also have swords and shields, which makes fighting them substantially harder. Link finds them in caves and sometimes on boats. There are also Zora scales and crowns in the game that you can buy and sell. Evolution It is possible that the Zoras have evolved into a bird-like race in The Wind Waker. This half-bird, half-human race known as Rito make multiple references to the Zoras. The most convincing is the fact that Medli shares the bloodline of the Zora Earth Sage Laruto, just like how Makar was a Korok, a descendant of the Kokiri like Fado. Also, we see the symbol of the Zora's Sapphire (which is used as the Zora's royal family symbol) in multiple places on the Ritos' home of Dragon Roost Isle. It is even on the clothes worn by the Rito. It is unknown why this change would have occurred since the Zoras in Oracle of Ages have been shown to be able to live in the sea off the coast of the island of Labrynna; however, unlike the Great Sea, the Zoras seemed to be living in a controlled environment without interruption from other sea dwellers. Regardless, the name similarity between "Rito" and "Princess Ruto" indicates strong evidence for this possibility. Also, in their general physiology Zoras and Ritos have many similarities, like the fact that the Rito have wings that hang down at their elbows, and the Zoras have fins at the same place. The most convincing piece of evidence is that almost every other race is accounted for from Ocarina of Time. The Kokiri became the Koroks, the Gorons the Traveling Merchants, and the Hylians the inhabitants of the various isles. Many things would have changed over the hundreds of years between Ocarina of Time and The Wind Waker. On the other hand, it is also possible that the Great Sea, once sunken, reverted Ritos to an aquatic state once again. It is also implied that the home of the Zoras in The Wind Waker is actually at Greatfish Isle which was the home of Jabun (who speaks ancient Hylian and whose name is an obvious reference to Jabu-Jabu) and was home to some race before the island was destroyed by Ganon. The dragon that lives atop Dragon Roost Island, the volcano, Bomb Flowers, and the red stone that the player acquires is a bigger reference to the Goron area of Ocarina of Time than the Zora area. It must be taken into account however that Zoras still exist in The Legend of Zelda as enemies, although the game seems to take place after Ocarina of Time and The Wind Waker; the manual, however, lists these enemies as "Zolas", and it is unknown whether these two names truly denote two separate races or species or they are the same and the spelling is a result of confusion in the Japanese language of the l and r sounds in the Japanese phonology. An evolutionary offshoot or a hybrid is more likely than the prospect of an entire population taking this evolutionary course, especially considering that the Zoras in Oracle of Ages denote a difference between the "noble sea Zoras" and the "savage, vulgar river Zoras". One major question remains. In A Link To The Past, the descendants of the seven sages are all human, despite Ruto being Zoran. In previous paragraphs it is explained that the Zora likely evolved into the bird-like Rito. Because Ruto is a princess it is likely her descendant is the chief of the evolved Ritos, therefore through the prince. Since Valoo is required to give Rito their wings, they would be much like humans without them, and could intermarry with humans thus producing Ruto's human heritage. A small rumour states that the Goddesses did not want anyone to find Hyrule hidden beneath the Great Sea, and as Zoras would have found the land quite quickly, the Goddesses evolved or got rid of the Zora on their own. Notable Zora: *Princess Ruto *King Zora XVI *Indigo-Go's *Prince Ralis *Queen Rutela *Laruto Category: Races